of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Nico Asura
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Prologue -possible refinement to come later- Just like Rei he was born in Sendai, Japan under Order control and lived just under their radar for supers. His mother who was a Tiste Longa watched over him and his three sisters along with his father who was a soldier for the Super Liberation Front. His mother was his mentor and the person whose opinion he respected the most out of his parents. By the code of the Tiste Longa his mother was obligated to teach her son the means of being a hybrid of a Tiste Longa and she taught him daily with her own inhibitions. He was halfway through his training as a Tiste Hybrida until news of his father passing away at the Siege of Bath reached the ears of his family through a member of the SLF who snuck under the hourly order patrols to relay the news and tend to their escape from Japan. Luckily they had a place to escape to, which was in Cold Harbor where it was easier to hide among The Sanctioned and teach the boy the final lessons of the Tiste Longa despite his inept ability to contain it. A few months passed until his mother began to contemplate bringing her husband back from what seemed to be The Rending and confronted Nico on her plan. It appeared to be a suitable plan and he decided to accompany her to the mysterious realm. However half-way through the rescue operation they were separated by waves of Tiste Hora who hungered for Nico's mortal soul and his mother was mortally wounded trying to defend her son then forced him back through the portal to reach his sisters. Upon being pushed back through the portal he saw a large immortal being swallow up her mother and smile with a bloody grin on his face seeing horror painted on the young lad's face. Until then he lived in a lonely horror with his sisters until he was set upon by a ghostly visitor one night and convinced that the next step towards recovery is to return to Japan then enroll in the Kyoto Guardian Academy. Kyoto Guardian Academy -Work in progress- He first appears in Kyoto Guardian Academy near Terra, who is afraid of winged creatures and triggers her transformation after literally falling from the sky then landing violently on the ground. Fortunately and Unfortunately he is separated from the area when the JSF apprehended him then brought him to the academy while securing the area after loading him into a van. He is later transported to the academy and unloaded in front of the gates when the school nurse intercepted the transport vehicle then managed to continue to bring him into the academy gates. Nico was also knocked out when this occurs when the nurse turned out to be a vampire in disguise and injected a sleeping gel into his blood stream. He later wakes up in a middle school dormitory to find the nurse, the principal, and a girl named Hua Jiǎng at his bedside. Suddenly they start to enroll him into the Academy when they discover his katana constantly smacking him on the bump on the back of his head and confiscate it per rules stating no weapons on campus. He willingly allows it to be confiscated and it is later revealed that he was on his way to a home in Kyoto to stow it while at the same time searching for the academy. Shortly after that he is assigned a room with Hua, the dragon transforming girl and it is later revealed that she came from China then he reveals that he lived in the New United States after the war. Personality He has a hapless personality which often puts him at the center or near the center of some sort of attention and in most times Nico is inflicted with pain. Regardless of this personality he seeks to aide others in their endeavors and sometimes he gains recognition for it but most of the time his acts of kindness get brushed off mainly by the opposite sex with few exceptions. Abilities -Work in progress- Light manipulation: He can manipulate light and use it to his advantage *Electricity Manipulation: In the heat of battle he imbues his father's katana with electricity to increase the damage that can be done with it and it can incapacitate enemies by paralyzing the muscles necessary to keep one standing. However it can also be used to kill depending on how much voltage he puts into the weapon and he can launch lightning attacks without the use of the sword. Divine strength: First introduced by his mother toying with him and first teaching him the concept then giving him the chance to lift a couple cars in his young age Flight: He has wings that allow him to fly, unfortunately for now he can safely fly for only fifteen minutes before tiring himself out and glide. Relationships -Work in progress- Rei: He sees her as a friend, if not a guardian that should be legal Hrova: He fears this immortal man, ever since he saw her death he dreads the thought of Hrova leaving the Rending to a point where he would rather die trying to keep the man from getting close to his sisters and have the possibility of having them canabalized by him. Nami Kai: He looks up to Nami as the one who would always lend a helping hand after events gone amok even with Rei whom is not always there when he needs her but he looks up to her as a guardian otherwise and in several cases Nami helps Nico in various ways Authors note: Three sisters (younger) Names Yuki, Eri, and Hana Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Supers Category:Students Category:Canon Character Category:Unfinished Pages